Game Recap for Chapter 5: The Hunt and Hunted
Chapter 5: The Hunt and Hunted “I have unleashed a power upon the world and I’m not sure if I will ever atone for it. I gave my brother the gift of Healing thinking he would help others. Instead he became a monster. By Inoculating him I killed him in a way. Sweet, gentle Kuja, your compassion is your greatest wisdom. In many ways, you were a teacher to me also. Redeem me. “ -Sesilia Siarez Excerpt from her Journal Approximately a week ago… Sesilia had parted ways with her student, Kuja, in the port town of Seastone. Now alone, the young Healer had begun taking patients as he had sworn to do. Most praised him and promised to remember what he had done for them. A few local residents grumbled about possible witchcraft and Kuja remember the two times he and Sesilia had to flee for their lives. In helping others the Healer placed himself in danger. This is also why Kuja had accepted Vladimir’s offer of protection. The man was strong of build and his intense stare made the Healer feel as if he was being judged. Yet, Vlad kept his word, and whenever someone grumbled too much about witchcraft, Kuja’s protector was quick to “encourage” them to keep moving. Several days later they met Melek Phox. The silvery haired gentlemen carried himself with a confidence betraying nobility, or at the very least, a wealthy merchant. “We are kin of knowledge.” Melek had said. “Although my focus is different” And raising his hands a snake made of pure clear water began to slide between his fingers. “What you are doing in helping these people is noble, and I want to help you. Let me be your patron. I can provide the coin to make your travels easier.” Having only three copper, Kuja agreed and Vladimir gave a silent nod. “Good. There is a town in the north called Icebridge, I have business there, and I am sure you can do as much good there. “ ****** Vana had died faced down, a pool of blood her only halo. Kainen hesitated going in and decided it was best to have at least one other person with him to investigate. What if the killer was still there? The quiet youth went back to the Midwife Boy inn and relayed what he had found to Sibastian. They then both went to investigate. With little more than the soft glow of the moon and candle light, Sib and Kai were able to find muddy boot prints, pieces of dirty cloth which Vana had yanked off her attacker in the fight and blood stains that seemed to indicate a slashing weapon. Also in the room were toys usually associated with a boy; toy soldiers and a ball. “Maybe we should talk with the neighbors in the building?” Kainen suggested. The two quickly discovered that there was only one other person in the building at the time; a whore by the name of Rose. “Aye, I heard it.” Rose said, barely peeking out of her room. “But no way in thirteen hells was I going to come out and get myself killed.” “Do you know anyone who might have done this? Or wanted to kill her?” Sibastian asked. “No.” “Uh, do you know any other employers she might have had?” “I do. But I’m not going to stick my neck out.” “There would be compensation.” Sibastion’s offer was met with a thinking silence and then Rose said, “Alright. Everybody knows Vana was a girl for hire. One of the people that hired her ever so often was the Duke himself, Lord Vitor. It’s an open secret that her son, Vsev, is the lord’s bastard son. She had him when she worked for Vlodo the pimp.” “Do you know where Vlodo is now?” Kainen asked. “I do…now you two better not mention my name and don’t cheat me on the rewards. Vlodo’s house is in the Mud District, near the river. If you can’t get any info from him, try my uncle Ingar. He makes his living making loans, but for a good price he can find out anything. ” With information in hand and the sun now raised, Sib and Kai were ready to head to Vlodo’s. Returning to the inn found Tesrina seated with three men. They were introduced as Kuja, Vladimir and Melek. Tesrina ordered breakfast and then spoke privately with Melek before speaking with Sibastion alone. When finished and everyone enjoying breakfast, the plan was revealed. Tesrina had business in the town of Winterhall and Goat would travel with her to provide help and protection. Melek would take Tesrina’s place in securing political ties to Duke Vitor Borienksi by helping Sibastian and Kainen. Kuja and Vladimir were asked to help. “I go where he goes.” Vlad said. “Yes. We need to help this boy.” Tesrina and Goat stay behind to prepare for their journey and the rest set out to find Vlodo. Heading to the Mud District it doesn’t take long to find Vlodo as most men simply point the way. Arriving at the whore house, they group was led by a raspy voiced Madame to Vlodo. “Welcome. I am Vlodo and this is my Pleasure Palace. What do you want?” “We are wondering if you know a woman by the name of Vana.” Melek asked. “Vana the Sucker? Yeah, everybody knows her.” Vlodo answered. “Did she ever work for you?” “Maybe.” “Maybe?” “Yeah. Maybe. What’s it to you?” “Vana was murdered last night.” “…” “Her son has gone missing.” “I see.” Vlodo said and Sibastian noticed dots of sweat appear on his forehead. “What a terrible, terrible, shame. That boy was like a son to me. Do you have any leads?” “Some.” Melek answered. “Some?” “Yes, some.” “Are these ‘some’, good ones?” “We have yet to see.” “I see.” Vldo said, placing his feet on his desk. “Well, I see it as my responsibility to find the lad. How about you forget about this?” “No.” Melek answered. His tone was soft, yet firm; the tone of a noble who expected to be obeyed. “Well then…how much would it take for you to forget?” “Somethings money can’t buy.” “You’d be surprised. But I understand. Here,” Vlodo said and clapped his hands three times. Within moments six naked girls walked in. The oldest was 25 and the youngest 11. “Compliments of the house.” “Take them away!” Sibastian said, his voice commanding the room. Vlodo stared at the young man from Old Mine and then simply gave a single nod and the girls left. “If you change your mind, you are always welcomed at my Pleasure Palace.” Leaving Vlodo’s whore house, the party was left with suspicions but no answers. “Kainen, can you sneak into Vlodo’s and find us clues?” Sib asked. “I can try.” Kai said before leaving the group. “Our other lead was an information seller by the name of Ingar…but I’m not sure where to find him.” Sibastian said. “Leave it to me.” Vlad said and headed to a street merchant. “POTATOES! GET YOUR FRESH POTATOES HERE! BIG AND PLUMP! PO...Ta..toes?” The merchant trailed off, his voice lowering considerably has Vlad’s larger build and intense stare focused on him. “Ingar.” “The loan shark? Uh..nnnot me.” The merchant replied. “Where can I find him?” Vlad asked, his words strong and sharp. “He works out of a tavern, The Tired Juggler. Can I go?” “Yes.” With Ingar’s location in hand, the party heads over to The Tired Juggler. The tavern keeper motions them upstairs when they ask for Ingar. The loan shark was white haired and thin and the party found him bent over an accounting book. “How many I help you?” Ingar said. “We’re looking for information on Vana.” Melek answered, taking the lead again. “She was murdered last night.” “I…yes, how did you know that?” “News travels fast. Besides, I am paid to know.” Ingar said, running his fingers through his white mustache. “We want to know who did it, and where Vsev is.” The group haggled as best as they could with Ingar, and in the end it cost them dearly, but they got the information they wanted. Vsev was Vitor’s bastard son, and with the death of Vitor’s only legitimate heir, Vsev had become a precious commodity. Vlodo had sent one of his sneakier henchmen, Rat, to get the boy. Vlodo was in some business deal to sell the boy to the highest bidder between Icebridge and Winterhall. Where the boy currently was at, Ingar did not know. With information in hand, the group returned to the Midwife Boy. Kainen was arriving at the inn just as the rest of the group was, with maps in hand. Tesrina and Goat were ready to leave but stayed to hear the results. Kainen had found a map indicating where the kidnappers were to take Vsev and a letter from Vlodo’s business partner instructing him on where the trade-off would be. “Come with us. Vsev is being held north.” Sib sayid to Tesrina. She agrees and they head out. In the woods, Sibastian takes the lead and after three hours of traveling is able to find the camp where Vsev is being held. A plan is made to try and extract Vsev quietly, but a back-up plan is also made in-case things go wrong. Kainen, Sibastian and Melek sneak in and get into place. Years of hunting in the woods come back to Kai as he silently moves in and grabs Vsev. The boy wakes up and tries to scream, but Kainen snaps his hand on the boys mouth. Picking Vsev up, Kainen successfully gets Vsev out. With success in grasp, Sib begins to make his way out. Melek is not so fortunate or skilled. The scholar trips and falls. The guard on duty stands up, looks Melek directly in the eye and says “What. The. Fuck?” ---- Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 125xp (time) Kainen Tsernobog: 125xp (time) + 50 (Being a ninja and getting maps and Vsev) = 175 xp total Kuja: 125xp (time) Vladimir: 125xp (time) Melek: 125xp (time)